


Our Little Duck

by shanxhippy



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanxhippy/pseuds/shanxhippy
Summary: bones and booth want sweets to be their baby duck (age play)





	Our Little Duck

I'm still working on the rough draft but I'm making a bones nsap fic if anyone is interested ill actually post it rather than keeping it for myself

I apologize for the wait I got a little overwhelmed by the task but I've recently started writing again and am working on another wip wile I try to get this one done ist in the same universe but a lot shorter


End file.
